The Harrenhall School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by suixing
Summary: The year is 2015 when Sansa Stark, daughter of one of the greatest magical families of Westeros, innocently stumbles upon a great conspiracy. Meanwhile, her best friend Jeyne Poole uncovers the truth of her past kidnapping in one of the worst ways possible.
1. I

"Sansa! Do you want to go to Harrentown?" Jeyne was at the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she braided her hair with deft fingers.

"Sure, just let me keep my things." Sansa hurriedly kept her pens into her pencilcase, placing it along with her books on her bed. She packed her phone, her wallet and a handkerchief into a small sling bag, then turned to leave with Jeyne.

Jeyne Poole wasn't a Ravenclaw like Sansa - she was a Gryffindor - but since one answered a riddle to get into the Ravenclaw common room, Jeyne could (mostly) come in as she pleased. Sansa was glad she could. It meant that she could see her best friend more often.

Sansa wished they had called the names out in reverse alphabetical order or something. That way she would have talked to the Sorting Hat first, and she could ask it to put Jeyne in Ravenclaw. After all, Jeyne was smart enough to answer most of the riddles.

Jeyne didn't think it would work. "The hat didn't even consider Ravenclaw. It said I looked like I would be a Hufflepuff, but then it said I should be in Gryffindor. I told the hat that I wasn't like a Gryffindor at all, and that Hufflepuff fit me a lot better, but all it said was 'Jeyne Poole, you are stronger than you think' and put me in Gryffindor. I don't think it would have listened to you either."

The Ravenclaw common room was the solar of Kingspyre Tower. It was large and windy, and one flight of stairs below the dormitories. The many windows lit up the room the in day without need for any electrical lights, but there were lamps to illuminate it at night.

Harrenhal was big. No, big was an understatement. It was _massive._ Sansa reckoned it was three times bigger than her home, Winterfell. No noble family would ever be able to fully utilise it. Lady Shella Whent, who was a relative of Sansa's maternal grandmother, had indicated in her will, after the last of her children perished, that Harrenhal would be donated to the Ministry of Magic after her death. And that was how the Harrenhal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had come about. Sansa had learnt how Harrenhal had passed through the hands of many noble families, and how every one of those families had met tragic ends. It was probably a good thing, now that it was not in possession by any noble family.

As fourth-years, Sansa and Jeyne were allowed to go out to Harrentown on weekends. Jeyne told Sansa that she needed to buy some more rainbow ink from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Jeyne always wrote her notes in rainbow ink. Sansa figured she used up rainbow ink faster than the black ink Jeyne used on her assignments. Sansa didn't have anything to buy, so she just looked around aimlessly and scrolled through the app list on her phone in boredom. She would have checked her Snapchat, but she wasn't keen on using her 3G.

After Jeyne was done, they went to Honeydukes to buy some Chocolate Wands. While walking back they passed by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, where someone was peering through the windows with an amused grin on his face.

"Theon? What are you doing?"

"Jeyne! Sansa!" The seventh year gestured for them to come closer. Jeyne quickly headed for the window, while Sansa approached more cautiously. Inside Madam Puddifoot's was none other than Sansa's brother Robb, a prefect of Gryffindor house, on a date with his girlfriend, a Hufflepuff in the same year as him whose name was also Jeyne. Jeyne Westerling. Sansa thought that maybe the reason why her friend Jeyne was sorted into Gryffindor was so the school wouldn't have the troublesome confusion of having two Jeynes in the same house.

Sansa didn't know Robb's girlfriend very well. In Sansa's opinion her friend Jeyne looked prettier than the other Jeyne. Jeyne Westerling's eyes were brown, like Jeyne Poole's, but Robb's girlfriend had curly chestnut hair while her friend's hair was much darker, and straighter too. Sansa felt Arya's hair would have looked like Jeyne Poole's, if Arya bothered to take care of her hair. Oh Arya. Arya was so different from Sansa. Sansa could never understand her little sister.

"I sure don't know what's gotten into Robb Stark's mind," Sansa heard a familiar voice scoff. "He gave up so much just to follow that half-blood bitch like a little lost puppy."

Theon was actively fighting back the urge to give the younger boy a punch.

"Joffrey Baratheon! Don't you dare talk about Robb like that!" Jeyne chided, and suddenly Sansa felt that maybe she _did_ belong in Gryffindor.

"Shut up, filthy mudblood! Nobody said it was your turn to speak!"

Sansa barely had time to react. Theon took out his wand and, non-verbally, flung Joffrey into the water and caused his face to swell.

"For Robb. And Jeyne." Theon stalked off, Jeyne running to catch up with him. Sansa just stared at the spluttering boy in the lake. She thought about how he had humiliated her in her earlier years.

With a wave of her wand warts appeared all over Joffrey's body.


	2. II

Meera carried Bran up the winding staircase, while Jojen carried his wheelchair. Upon reaching the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room Jojen unfolded the wheelchair and Meera slowly put Bran down on it.

"Thanks Meera. Thanks Jojen."

"You don't need to thank us every time," Meera told him, "But you're welcome."

Meera was the other sixth year Gryffindor prefect, other than Robb. As she went back down the staircase, the eagle knocker on the door spoke. "So, imagine you are in a dark room. How do you get out?"

"Stop imagining," Jojen answered, and the door swung open.

The fact that Bran was wheelchair-bound made it harder to get around, but luckily for him, he had Jojen and Meera to help him. He was happy that Sansa was in the same house as he was - all their other siblings who were of schooling age were in Gryffindor.

So he was surprised to see the rest of his siblings there too, along with both Jeynes and Theon.

"So now he has warts all over him too? Fantastic job, Sansa." Robb looked very proud.

"Who has warts?"

"Joffrey Baratheon," Arya replied. "He insulted Robb and the Jeynes." Ever since Jeyne Westerling had become Robb's girlfriend, the Starks had problems with identifying who was who. Bran had suggested calling Jeyne Westerling Shells for the shells on her house sigil. But he couldn't think for a nickname for Jeyne Poole, because she had been the first Jeyne he knew. Sansa had suggested Jenny, like Jenny and her Prince of Dragonflies in the stories. Jeyne Poole had laughed.

"I'll never marry a prince," she had said. "Maybe I would dream of it, but never in reality."

Bran was brought back to more current matters with a distressed sigh from Sansa. He noticed how Arya looked pretty impressed with Sansa - it was a begruding kind of impressed, but she still was - yet Sansa looked worried. "But what will he do now?"

"It's fine," Theon reassured her. "I started it anyway, so they'll probably just take off some points from Slytherin, which is a good thing." Theon was in Slytherin but he didn't like his house, mostly because the people he really hated were also in Slytherin. And the only two people who would call Theon a friend were Robb and Jeyne Poole, who were both in Gryffindor.

Bran wondered if Theon wished he was a Gryffindor. Theon's whole family had been Slytherins. His father had rebelled against the king and try to gain independence, but he had failed. That was how Theon had come to stay and grow up with the Starks. It was a punishment.

The king...Dad's best friend was the king. Technically speaking King Robert was the ruler of Westeros, but under King Robert's reign the absolute monarchy had been abolished, and instead a constitutional monarchy was put in place.

Dad said that ruling wasn't really King Robert's kind of thing. He was happy to let the Council do the ruling for him. But the royal family, the Baratheons were always in public eye. That was probably why Joffrey Baratheon, who was heir to the Iron Throne, was so spoilt and so arrogant.

When your royal family is also a wizarding family, it's hard to keep the truth of magic under wraps. In fact, most major noble families were wizarding families. But so far, the Ministry of Magic had been doing an excellent job. The muggles only knew that a long time ago, dragons had existed. Nothing more.


	3. III

There were many dissatisfied with the Baratheons as a whole. Arya certainly didn't like Joffrey. She wasn't sure about Myrcella, who was Joffrey's younger sister and was a Gryffindor like her father.

Then there was Shireen. Princess Shireen was a Ravenclaw, in the same year as her. She was the daughter of one of King Robert's younger brothers, Prince Stannis. Shireen was quiet in terms of words and in terms of movement, which was probably why no one saw her until she sat down next to Bran.

Shireen didn't look related to the other Baratheon children at all. She had black hair and eyes as blue as day, with flaky grey skin on her left cheek and neck due to the greyscale she had as a baby. But then again, the other Baratheon children didn't look like Baratheons, with their golden hair and green eyes of the Lannisters.

"Princess Shireen," Jon was the first to notice, other than Bran, of course, since she was sitting next to him.

Everybody's eyes rested on her, and Shireen kept her head down, letting her hair fall over her face.

"We're sorry for hurting Prince Joffrey," Sansa spluttered frantically. Dammit. Was Sansa afraid even of a girl younger than her? Arya couldn't believe it. How did Sansa even have the guts to jinx Joffrey Baratheon with warts all over?

"It's fine," Shireen said. Shireen barely knew her cousins. She had grown up in seclusion due to her disfigurement. Arya figured she probably wouldn't care about Joffrey. Heck, maybe deep inside Shireen was saying _serves him right_. With Joffrey's disgusting personality, Arya wouldn't be surprised.

It was probably a good thing Shireen didn't grow up with her cousins and her aunt Cersei Lannister, who Arya hated just as much as Joffrey. If Shireen had, she would probably be a bitch. Okay, Shireen's mother looked like quite a bitch too, but not as much as Cersei.

"What brings you here anyway?" Bran asked her.

"I wanted to go out to the stables," she said. "But I saw so many people gathered here and talking, I was so curious. I just had to listen."

She continued sitting there as Robb told them about patronuses.

"I thought you were going to the stables?" Arya asked.

"Oh," A small smile appeared on Shireen's face for a fleeting moment. "I changed my mind."

"So today Professor Selmy was teaching us how to cast our patronuses. You've got to think of all the happiest moments in your life. The strongest form of the Patronus Charm has your patronus take the form of an animal."

"Could you show us?" Sansa asked. Robb nodded. He stood up, moving his wand in a circular motion and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

From the tip of Robb's wand sprung a direwolf, seeming to be made entirely out of light. The younger children gasped in wonder and delight.

"Shelly's is a direwolf too," Robb said. "Sometimes when you fall in love with somebody, your patronuses change to match."

Arya wondered what would have happened if it was Robb's patronus which changed to match Jeyne Westerling's. It was probably a good thing hers had changed to his, and not the other way around. A shell for a patronus? _Lame._

"Mine's a kraken," Theon added.

"Oh! Jon, what's yours?" Arya asked excitedly. "Is it a direwolf too?"

Jon scratched his head awkwardly. "Actually, I don't know...I only managed a non-corporeal one just now, and it fizzled out pretty quickly."


End file.
